


Когда тьма обрушилась на нас

by Herber_baby17



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мы – это обратная сторона их жизни, смирись, Джек. Когда-нибудь найдутся те, кто признает нас истинными хранителями, но пойми, мы всегда будем изгоями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда тьма обрушилась на нас

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуй, все же уточню. Драббл был написан перед просмотром, но в большом предвкушении от предстоящего. Поскольку, книги автора я не читала, зато являюсь большим фанатом Американских богов Нила Геймана, вуаля. получите и распишитесь. Всегда и везде можно найти основную мысль и смысл. Здесь, это не составит труда, впрочем.

Тьма сковывала тело. Ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть. Холод всегда был его другом, но сейчас даже он начинал мучить его. Это было сумасшествием. Ведь он сам был холодом, он не мог умереть. Он был Хранителем. Когда-то даже богом... 

Каждый год он периодически напоминает о себе людям. Не всегда ему удается быть веселым. И все же он здесь. И тьма сковала его тело. 

Он чувствовал присутствие еще одного. Мрачного и ужасного. Питча. Старина Питч когда-то был отличным напарником в его шутках и подколках, но теперь... Все изменилось. Времена изменились. Они выросли и постарели.

\- И стали мудрее, - словно читая его мысли, вторит бархатистый голос во тьме. Джек с трудом поворачивает голову. В темноте на него пылающе, обжигающе ярко взирает пара янтарных глаз. Питч.

\- Привет, дорогуша, - от него прямо-таки веет холодом. Джек вздрагивает. Ему это не нравится. Ему вообще не нравится, что он стал таким чувствительным к тому, что составляет его сущность. 

Питч плавно выступает из темноты, впиваясь взглядом в холодную голубизну его глаз. Джек понимает, что на этот раз ему придется ответить. Он гордо вскидывает голову, и тут же наталкивается на удивительное спокойствие Питча. 

-Знаешь, я ждал так долго, - удивительно, - но моя ярость остыла за это время. Застыла, я бы сказал. 

Питч ласкает бледную кожу щеки тонкими серыми пальцами, щекочет, словно легкое перышко. Джек в смятении. Словно они снова вместе. 

Питч грустно улыбается.

\- А знаешь, ведь мы по-прежнему созданы друг для друга. Тьма и холод – вот чего издревле так боялись люди. Мы могущественнее, чем кажемся. Мы есть даже в других мирах, в космосе и дальше... А ты взял и ушел в отшельничество? Джек. Ты и я, мы созданы, чтобы делать этот мир совершеннее. Ты думаешь, что ты чистый восторг ребенка от выпавшего первого снега? О-хо-хо. – Питч картинно усмехается и подносит ладонь с растопыренными пальцами к груди. Вторая рука взлетает ко лбу. Он снова играет с ним, снова эти манеры и замашки, когда он стал таким? Джек старается не думать, что тьма и одиночество смогли настолько изменить его. От дальнейших раздумий Джека отвлекают суетливо-наигранные движения Питча. Немного нервные, задумчиво подмечает Джек.

\- Напомнить тебе тот вертолет с туристами в Гималаях? А ту жуткую зиму в 33-м в России? Пойми же, Джек,- его вытянутое лицо близко, как никогда, - мы те, кто мы есть. Мы – движущая сила мироздания. Мы то, что делает жизнь большинства людей такой насыщенной. Мы то, что делает их праздники такими долгожданными, такими яркими. Джеек. Джеееек. – мальчику почему-то особенно приятно, когда немного томный голос Питча так тянет гласные в его имени.

Питч хмыкает и ныряет в глубокий пьянящий поцелуй этих мягких губ, покрытых инеем. 

\- Мы – это обратная сторона их жизни, смирись, Джек. Когда-нибудь найдутся те, кто признает нас истинными хранителями, но пойми, мы всегда будем изгоями.

Джеееек…

Питч нежно держит бледное лицо Джека в двух пепельных ладонях, его длинные пальцы слегка поглаживают щеки Джека. 

\- Я верю в тебя, - нежно произносит Питч, запечатлев еще один обжигающе морозный поцелуй на прощание. 

Джек лишь мгновение спустя понимает, что он свободен. 

Он снова всесилен. 

Могущественен. 

И что-то внутри него по-прежнему страдает от холода. Что-то внутри него оттаяло. Питч смог растопить лед в глубине его души и дотянуться до самого главного.

\- Я тоже верю в тебя, - шепчет Джек в чернильную темноту, и, накинув капюшон, уходит не оборачиваясь….


End file.
